


What an excellent idea

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Bravo, Bella!





	What an excellent idea

Our tale starts in Lord Voldemort's current base during The Half Blood Prince, he is planning a way to kill Dumbledore without doing it himself with his girlfriend Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix smiled. "Use Cissy's boy."

Voldemort insisted, "I like the idea of that, go on."

Bellatrix continued, "Get Severus to make an unbreakable vow with her and then Draco has to do it."

Voldemort asked, "And if he fails to do so?"

Bellatrix grinned. "Severus will do it."

Voldemort said, "What an excellent idea, Bella."

Bellatrix smirked. "That's why you keep me around."

Voldemort replied, "You know that you're here for more than just your good ideas."

Bellatrix stated, "Oh I know, Voldy."


End file.
